It is common today for consumers of media content such as music and videos to receive advertisements via email or other communication means. These advertisements typically have Internet links such as a Uniform Resource Identifier (URL) to point the user to a website from which the media content being touted can be purchased. This approach however in some instances can be cumbersome to the consumers because it requires a number of steps to complete a transaction associated with the consumption of the advertised media content.
For instance, media content purchased from a media content portal generally must be downloaded to a computing device such as a desktop computer. In some cases, the consumer may desire presentation of the media content by way of a high fidelity media presentation device such as a set-top box (STB) with surround sound, high definition video, or like media instrumentation. To accomplish this, the consumer must transfer the purchased media to the STB from his/her computing device. By the time the consumer is able to playback the purchased media content at his/her STB, said consumer has undertaken a number of technical steps to reach this point. Similar complexities can arise in setting up media recordings of touted media content by way of a Digital Video Recorder (DVR).
Some consumers ignore messages with URL links to touted media content for lack of technical expertise or because they do not desire to spend the time to undergo steps similar to those described above.